Pickup trucks include a pickup bed capable of holding cargo. Some pickup beds also include at least one tie-down assembly for holding objects. In particular, straps or ropes can be tied to the tie-down assembly to restrain objects in the pickup bed. In addition, a beam may be coupled to the pickup bed to organize and separate cargo in the pickup bed. The beam should be secured to the pickup bed via, for example, the tie-down assembly. It is thus useful to develop a coupling assembly capable of coupling the beam to the tie-down assembly of a pickup bed.